


The Reason to Stay

by Janecrocker



Category: All - Fandom, any - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Sadstuck, Short, i dont care, i hope its good, i just used a homestuck term for something that isnt necessarily homestuck, im not sorry, no seriously this is really fucking short, or any ships in any fandom, they could be oc, this could seriously be any fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janecrocker/pseuds/Janecrocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is open to interpretation, as stated above so you can imagine this as your otp or whatever (as long as your otp contains at least one male im gomen). I wrote this because I feel like this is how my mom felt when my stepdad left. It's sad but I hope it turned out ok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason to Stay

“Give me a reason to stay.” He demanded, finally looking at me. He had avoided looking at me when he was packing his stuff.

A million thoughts raced through my mind, as the cliché goes.

The first ones were things he already knew.

I love you. I need you. You’re my best friend and the love of my life. We’ve been through so much together.

But I knew what he was feeling. I had been feeling it too during the last year or so of our almost forced relationship. I loved him, and I wanted him to stay. But it just couldn’t be. I wanted him to stay, but staying was tearing me apart. He’d never be enough, not for what I wanted him for.

We both wanted this relationship to last but we knew we had to stop beating the dead horse. Watching him leave was going to be the most painful thing I think I ever endured.

My mouth opened and closed a few times before he shut his eyes. “Give me one good reason and I’ll stay.” He whispered.

We didn’t even need to talk to know what we both needed next. He leaned in and I pulled him into a firm hug. I buried my nose in his hair and inhaled deeply. I was going to miss his smell. I was going to miss his eyes. I was going to miss so much about him and this was going to hurt so much but it had to be done.

I released him from my death grip and placed one peck on his lips.

The reason I had for him to stay was the same reason I had for him to leave.

“I love you.” 

He smiled gently, “I love you too.”

Then he picked up his bags and turned around. The time it took for him to get to the door was an eternity to my aching heart.

He went out of the door and I collapsed on the floor, burying my face in my hands and releasing the most pathetic, heartbreaking noise I’ve ever heard in my entire life. 

I guess my reason for him to stay wasn't good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this with my own otp in the characters places. Writing this short thing helped me with some emotional problems I've been having lately. Namely, a problem with one of my friends. I hope you enjoyed this and I'm sorry it's so short!


End file.
